1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a knife grinder, and more particularly to an improved one which attracts metal scraps during the grinding process.
2. Description of Related Art
An existing knife grinder is generally equipped with a housing, wherein a grinding wheel or a grindstone is arranged for grinding purposes. The grinder is typically driven manually or electrically to rotate of grinding wheel for grinding of the cutting edge. For the purpose of convenient operation, some openings are generally arranged correspondingly onto the housing, and grinding wheels of different sizes are arranged below the openings so as to grind the different cutting edges.
The existing technology can be modified and further developed. One major pitfall of a conventional knife grinder is that the scraps produced during the grinding process will adhere onto the knife grinder, leading to contamination of the operating environment.